


Sensational

by angelboygabriel



Category: Venom (2018)
Genre: Choking Kink, Emotions, Fluff, Other, agender venom, alien handjobs, safe sane consensual, tentacle stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: In which Eddie teaches his symbiote  about human emotions, and Venom is an excellent student.





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> Minor au where Eddie gets Vee from the Life Labs exposé mission, but nothing bad happens as a result and they kinda just shack up together and Venom helps Eddie get his life together.

 

The interesting thing, Eddie had discovered, was that Klytarians didn’t experience all the same emotions as humans did. Describing sadness, love, and hurt to Venom had been weirdly therapeutic, and they’d wound up spending the majority of their nights up and talking.

**I’ve never tried to use words to describe... feelings. You do it well.**

Eddie smiled and shut his eyes as he sank into the couch.

“You know, I’d hope so. I write for a living.” he said, and Venom manifested two thick tendrils that squeezed around Eddie’s shoulders and biceps, dipping below his shirt collar to caress his collar bones. Eddie hummed as the squeezing pressure turned into a rolling, massaging one and let his eyes drift shut.

**This is where you feel your sadness.**

Eddie supposed that sounded right. Fitting that sadness would be like a burden, wouldn’t it? The soft, warm feeling of Venom spread over the top of his head as the tendrils slid down to frame the sides of his chest.

**This is where the hurt feels.**

An invasive feeling spike lanced from one side of his chest to the other, and Eddie frowned at the sensation. Venom was terribly observant about things despite being so new to earth. The tendril that had worked all the way around his chest constricted suddenly and Eddie’s breath punched out of him as Venom gave an amused growl.

**It’s not hard to be observant. I just _feel_ us.**

Eddie tried to wedge a hand beneath the pulsing black mass that currently covered his chest, and couldn’t help the laugh that came out as tiny appendages branched off and wound around his fingers. Deep inside him, unnatural warmth radiated out from his chest and Eddie delighted in the sun drenched sensation of Venom slowly making its way through his body.

**I know this one. This is happy. It starts right at your center.**

“Mhmm.” Eddie hummed and crossed his arms over his chest in order to hold Venom to him. Eddie swore he heard a purr in the back of his head as blackness enveloped him the rest of the way on his torso, almost like Venom was hugging him back.

**I like this.**

A curious tendril traced up Eddie’s jaw and to the side of his lips, and Eddie turned to kiss it playfully.

**Oh. Do that again.**

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up at the request, but nevertheless obeyed, only this time he opened his mouth and Venom stopped moving completely as Eddie ran a tongue over the tendril to try and coax it into his mouth. Lust sank like a heavy stone in his stomach as Venom curiously explored Eddie’s mouth, and Venom paused again. Mortification crossed Eddie’s mind and his cheeks flushed as part of Venom slid down his chest and settled on top of and seemingly inside his stomach.

**You’re... hungry?**

The tendril retracted from his mouth, now slick with saliva, leaving a weirdly metallic and smoky aftertaste in Eddie’s mouth. Black muscle forced Eddie’s head up as he came face to face with Venom, whose toothy features he’d grown rather familiar with over the months.

“It’s not... it’s not _quite_ hunger...” he tried to explain, but couldn’t stave off his rising panic at how fast Venom’s slow undulation against his skin was starting to turn him on, and stammered off. Venom grinned at his perceived discomfort and retracted its face again.

**What is it? I don’t know what it is. But I enjoy it.**

Venom traced the hem of Eddie’s pants and he grit his teeth.

It goes lower.

Eddie released his fierce hug on Venom and popped open the button his his jeans. He was starting to get hard and all the aptly suggested _alien_ sensations caused his breathing to pick up and hips to arch. “It- it’s like hunger, but not. We call it desire.”

**Can I touch you here?** Venom asked. Eddie was rather warmed by the automatic consideration. Weeks ago, Eddie had quickly set basic, non negotiable boundaries for sharing a body and Venom obediently followed all of them. But now... Eddie wanted to dissolve some.

“Yeah.” he rasped. “Yeah, please.”

His arms spread against his own will and were rendered immobile, his neck pulling back and stiff as well so Venom could explore without Eddie’s impulses getting in the way.

**Tell me if I need to stop.**

Eddie was unable to look as he felt his jeans an boxers get dragged down his thighs, hissing through his teeth as his erection was released and the slick, cool feeling of _Venom_ wrapped around it with intrigue. He moaned as one of- what the fuck should he call it, a fucking tentacle? started to jerk him off and Eddie just knew Venom must have snooped around in some memories.

Their body temperature rose and Venom pushed Eddie’s pants all the way down, spreading his legs open wide on the couch as Eddie shamelessly licked his lips and tried to arch his hips, bucking into Venom’s touch like some horny teenager. It felt incredible, and Eddie bit his lip as he fucked into the grip.

Something cool slipped past his balls and then lower, and then Eddie lurched violently against the invisible hold Venom held over them.

“I don’t- _no_.” Eddie stuttered and tried to push into Venom’s grip despite his brief distaste. “Please, maybe not that, just not tonight.”

**Fine by us.**

“You can- we can- there’s something else we can do.” Eddie gasped, and Venom let Eddie the freedom to use his arm again. Eddie’s face burned with embarrassment as he touched a finger to his neck then more forcefully wrapped a hand around it, breath snared from his lips as Venom imitated and looped a tentacle around it, perfectly tight on the borderline of dizzying. Eddie felt more frantic now, molten pleasure blurring his vision as he sucked in a shaky breath and Venom continued to work his cock.

**This feels... this feels...**

Venom sounded drunk off their shared arousal and Eddie nodded stupidly.

“Yeah, baby, just like that.” he groaned as Venom added a delicious twist to every pull of its tentacle. It was better than any blowjob Eddie had ever gotten in his life, forget about just getting himself off. The pressure suddenly dissipated and Eddie wanted to scream in frustration before something hot and wet slid up his dick and Eddie knew Venom had _licked_ him.

“ _Ohhhh_.” Eddie drawled, not quite coherent enough to feel shameful about how wrecked his voice sounded.

The tentacle around Eddie’s neck slackened and he shuddered with the sudden rush of oxygen, crying out at the overwhelming stimulation as Venom licked him once more and Eddie’s orgasm took him by surprise.

They struggled to get air back into their lungs, and Venom pulled Eddie’s pants up and did... something that left him clean when he retracted into a dark splotch on Eddie’s clavicle. Eddie got control back of their body and blinked hard to try and collect his scattered psyche. He felt oddly peaceful and pleased.

**The emotion is back to here.** Venom said curiously, and spread dark muscle over Eddie’s heart. Their head lolled to the side in a collective lapse of control and Eddie smiled goofily.

“It’s probably because you make me happy, dumb parasite.”

**You make us happy too, stupid bitch.**

 


End file.
